Grasping Self
Grasping Self is the primary shard of Cradle, and by extension, a secondary power source for the other members of the Mall Cluster. Personality Grasping Self is quite antisocial, even among Shards. It expressed annoyance when it was forced into creating a Cluster with other shards, not wanting to share its host with others, and would rather delay the cycle's finish by revolutions if it had a say in the matter. It was particularly frustrated that it had to divide its abilities among three other hosts rather than being able to grant its full atention to Ryan. Despite this, it is also calculating and intelligent, being the one to propose the dream room to the others so that its host could gain an advantage over time. When Breakthrough invades the dream room, it prefers to guard the exit and play the long game by building devices rather than going all out and risk one of them slipping by. Appearance Within the dream room of the Mall Cluster, Grasping Self appears as a large entity made entirely of hands. It exists in four dimensions. The closer someone moves towards the avatar, the more limbs that seem to appear.Four dimensional? The closer we got, the bigger it was, and the more its arms multiplied. More joints existed in more shades of color, and the color that radiated out from those joints was mild, less than a candle might shed, but so numerous collectively that they made something brighter. They were the source of the seemingly sourceless illumination that made it possible to see in the rest of the room. I could map it from room to room, including that cold golden light that was apparently meant for me. - Excerpt from From Within 16.8 Abilities and Powers Grasping Self primarily manifests as a Tinker ability, specialising in limbs and prosthetics. The various capes with access to its abilities were given slightly different variations on this theme. *Cradle created large mechs in the shape of hands, as well as applying other capes abilities through his tech. *Precipice specialised in prosthetics, adding additional arms to himself that were wired straight into his brain. *Love Lost created claws. *Snag created large gauntlets that he could channel his other abilities through. *Colt created studs that absorbed energy and redirected it into the form of hands. Within the dream room, Grasping Self self is able to manifest an endbringer-like avatar, though small in scope and power. Using its many limbs, it was able to use materials like wood and rebar to tinker up about twenty devices with different capabilities in only a few minute. The devices were able to form a variety of limbs in more esoteric forms than what its hosts are capable of. One of them formed a bird talon made of fire, capable of melting metal badly burning someone.From one disc above me, a flare of orange, a burst of flame. Like Colt’s lighting arms, but it was fire, and it was sinuous, with three digits like a bird’s talon. When it hit the granules beneath me, it turned them to glass. Forming a shape like a letter ‘Y’, two talons slid in the ground around to point away from me, and the third stabbed up and in my direction, aimed right for my upper body. - Excerpt from From Within 16.8 Another formed cables that could grab and tangle up people, and yet another phantom handprints that crushed gravel. History Background In some previous cycle, Grasping Self came into contact with a species of bean shaped aliens that could somehow grant limbs to others. It is likely that some, if not all of its tinkertech is derived from the technology of this species. Grasping Self chose Ryan as its host, mainly due to his sociopathic tendencies as it believed that he would work well with his abilities. Its plan was foiled when Ryan triggered at the same time as three other people, forming a cluster. Grasping Self was forced to cooperate with other shards and divide its power between hosts, something it did not want to do. Despite this, it skewed things in it's hosts favour by starting the dream room, something it knew Ryan would be able to figure out before the others, as he had been researching dreams. Post-Attack on Teacher Grasping Self defended the dream room against Breakthrough and other capes. It nearly killed most of them, but was ejected from the dream-room by its host's defeat. Site Navigation Category:Entity Category:Tinker Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters Category:Shards Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender